


Simply Existing

by Dramione4eva



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione4eva/pseuds/Dramione4eva
Summary: "To live is the rarest thing in the world. Most people just exist" - Oscar Wilde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Simply Existing

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is a free verse

Dreams scattering  
Soul shattering  
Heart cracking  
The fire, the zeal, the excitement in life, it's gone now

Eyes dull  
My body an empty shell  
What hell have I been born into?  
What is this monstrosity, this purgatory we call Earth?

But the planet's not at fault, no  
That blame resides with the society living on this Earth  
In the short few years that I've been alive  
One question arises repeatedly in my mind

Why call it 'life' when you're not allowed to live?  
I wouldn't call this living, no, this is merely existing  
The joy of living, the simple pleasure of enjoying the present  
Lost, in the race to the top, the need for securing a comfortable future

What for, I ask, what will you do with this comfort?  
When the age for fun, for making memories, has passed you by  
When you've lost your youthful innocence, seen the horrors life has to offer  
Will you still be able to start living then?

And I answer, no, you will not  
You will continue existing, like you have for all these years  
You will regret your choice then, as life crosses you by  
Your unforgivable choice of existing and not living


End file.
